A New Threat
by bookinfinity
Summary: Finally, the Edison Group has been destroyed and all supernaturals are safe - or so they think. Chloe, Derek, Tori, and Simon are thrown back into a world of danger when the remains of the Edison Group hires another organization to hunt them down and kill them. With new friends and enemies, will Chloe, Derek, Tori, and Simon be able to make it out of this one alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - A New Threat**

***Kelley Armstrong owns all except additional characters and the current plot idea.**

**Derek's POV**

"My dad will be coming soon," I nudged Chloe. We were at my dad's place watching horror movies together. It was Chloe's idea NOT MINE. I do not like horror movies because to me they are demeaning to supernaturals. But Chloe likes them so WHATEVER.

"Okay." She switched off the tv. "I'll get it," I said. "Get what?" "Um the door..." "The doorbell rang?" Chloe asked, confused. "Yes..." Obviously Chloe still hasn't gotten used to the whole werewolf supersenses thing yet.

I opened the door to see my dad standing there with a gun in his hand. "Hurry! Get Chloe and get in my car NOW!" "Dad what is going on?!" I asked. "Just go! Simon and Tori are already in the car. GO!" yelled my dad. I sprinted back into the living room and grabbed Chloe's hand, yanking her off the couch. (Not too hard because we all know what happens when I "hurt" Chloe uhmmAuntLauren.)

We raced towards the truck and jumped in. My dad started the truck and drove quickly down the street. "What's going on?" I asked my dad. "Long story short the Edison Group hired another group to capture y'all and kill you." "Whatttt!" everyone said in unison. "I'm taking you to a school for supernaturals. You will all be safe there."

We drove for a couple of hours until we reached a large UGLY building. It was painted yellow and red and there were abandoned carnival games surrounding the front. "Here we are. Welcome to Supernatural School."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - A Warm Welcome**

**Chloe's POV**

***Kelley Armstrong owns all except additional characters and the current plot idea.**

A strange lady opened to doors for us and welcomed (well kind of) us inside. I wasn't surprised at all by how much weirder it was on the inside than it was on the outside. SS was an abandoned church.

I saw kids in blue skirts and pants and white shirts roaming the hallways. And the weirdest part was, no one was talking. Like NO ONE. The only sound was of people walking. I hated this school already.

"Hello children," said a muscular lady walking towards us. "Hi," we all mumbled. "Well I am glad to see that you all made it here safely." "Yeah, uh huh, yup," we all mumbled. " I will show you all to your rooms. Follow me." And off we went.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

***Kelley Armstrong owns all except additional characters and the current plot idea.**

**Derek's POV**

The creepy lady led us up a creepy flight of stairs and into a creepy hallway. I'm sorry about all the creepys but there really is NO OTHER way to describe it. The church still looked abandoned except for the fact that there were people roaming the halls. It was almost like a haunted house.

The creepy lady pulled out an old fashioned key as she turned a corner with us right behind her. She stopped at a door painted blue and unlocked the door, motioning for Tori and Chloe to go inside.

"This will be Too - ree's and Chlo - ee's room. No boys allowed so do not enter," she said in a monotone voice. Closing the door behind Chloe and Tori she walked to the end of the hall with us on her tail. There was a tiny flight of stairs at the end and we had to crouch to climb them. My dad tried climbing after us but eventually gave up and just kind of waved us off. He stayed at the base of the stairs while we barely made it up alive.

There was one room at the top of the stairs that was extremely tiny that apparently Simon and I had to share. The creepy lady motioned for us to enter and told us that dinner was in half an hour and that we should unpack before then. When we told her we didn't have any luggage she rolled her eyes and said there was school uniforms in the laundry room. She would have them sent up to us ASAP. She quickly left after that so we half walked half fell down the stairs to say goodbye to dad.

"Hey guys, I know this place looks a little drab-"

"A little?" I interrupted.

My dad sighed. "Look, if I had a better place to send you, I would send you there. This is only for a little while anyway. Just until I can find somewhere to hide out or get y'all some fake ids or something. Just bear with me okay?" We nodded just as Chloe and Tori walked up.

"Mr. B, how long do we have to stay here?" Tori asked politely. I waited for dad to yell at Tori for calling him Mr. B. He hated that. He wished she would just call him dad but I knew Tori never would. She didn't like Kit and had never accepted that he was her dad.

Instead of yelling at her though he ruffled her hair and smiled. "Just for a bit. I'll see you all later. Hang tight. And try to make some friends okay? You too Chlobird." He kissed the top of Chloe's head and walked off. He loved Chloe like he was her own. I didn't understand why he called her Chlobird though… Maybe because she was tiny like a bird… But I would never tell her that because she would probably hit me. She may be small, but dang is she mighty.

**Chloe's POV**

After Mr. B left, we all just kind of stood there awkwardly. Finally, Simon broke the silence with an "Okay then, well, do you want to walk around or something because I don't know about y'all but I don't want to stay in my room longer than I have to."

"I agree," exclaimed Tori.

"Maybe we should split up though," I chimed in. "So we can cover more ground you know?" I shrugged.

Simon nodded. "All right. Sounds good. I'll go with Derek and you go with Tori."

A dark cloud passed over Derek's face. "Hell no. I'm going with Chloe."

I sighed. I didn't really like it when he treated me like china, but I was too tired to argue.

"Fine, Tori and I will go together and you can go with Chloe," Simon said dramatically. I knew he was still hurt from when I chose Derek over him, but cOME oN.

Derek rolled his eyes and we all walked to the end of the hall together, then went our separate ways. Tori and Simon turned a corner and Derek and I went downstairs. On the way down we accidentally ran into a small girl, no older than 8.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she exclaimed. She perked up and said, "Do you two know who Chloe, Daniel, Tony, and Simone are?'

I heard Derek chuckle and elbowed him. I heard him cough as I smiled and said, "Do you mean Chloe, Derek, Tori, and Simon?"

"Oh yes!"

"That would be us," I said sweetly.

"Oh! Well, these clothes are for you." She handed me 8 pairs of pants and 8 shirts. "Those are your uniforms. Two pairs each. Enjoy!" She smiled and ran off.

"Okay then… Hey!" I said stopping a girl with long blonde hair who looked about 14. "Sorry, we are new and we just got our uniforms. Do you happen to know where the bathrooms are?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Go down this hallway and go into the big room with all the pews and stuff. The bathrooms are in the back of that room."

"Thanks!" I exclaimed. She walked off with her brown haired friend, talking about some book…

"Wanna go change real quick?" I asked Derek.

"Not really but sure why not."

(15 minutes later)

"Now that we have changed and put our clothes in their designated rooms do you want to explore downstairs?" Derek nodded so we headed back downstairs and walked into the lobby area. This was where most of the kids were hanging out. They were all dressed the same but all looked different. They were all different sexes, shapes, and colors. They all seemed like totally normal people except for the fact that we knew they weren't. We were all witches, sorcerers, half demons, astral projectors, necromancers, and much more.

All of a sudden, a long bell rings for at least 30 seconds. My ears hurt afterward and I notice all of the students start to whisper as they head down the hallway that is to the right of the lobby. Derek and I shrug as we decide to follow.

"So,why is everyone whispering?" I wonder aloud. Derek shrugs and pulls me close as we walk down the hallway. I lean into to him and allow myself to feel safe for a moment. The kids walk to the end of the hall and walk into a medium sized room with tables and chairs. This 'cafeteria' seemed to be the only modern room in the whole building. The chairs and tables were the same ones you would see at a regular school. With blue plastic chairs and brown wooden tables, the place almost seemed normal. Except for the creepy alter thing in the back of the room.

I pointed at the creepy alter and Derek nodded, understanding. We got in the 'lunch line' with everyone else and waited for our food. Dinner was meatloaf (I think I couldn't really tell), soggy green beans and mashed potatoes that tasted like styrafoam. Derek and I sat at an empty table and picked at our food. I grabbed the bottle of ketchup and squirted ¾ of it on my mystery meat. I didn't exactly want to find out what it tasted or looked like on the inside.

We ate in silence for about 2 minutes when 3 girls walked up the our table and sat down. I recognized the blonde haired girl and her brown haired friend from earlier. The other girl I had never seen before. She had reddish brown hair and wore a lot of makeup. She kind of looked like a whore but it went well with her short skirt and tight polo. She wAS really pretty introduced herself first.

"Hi. I heard y'all were new? I'm Amanda O'Borne. This is Destiny Aguilar ( she pointed at the blonde) and this is Gabby Sailor. (she pointed at the brown haired one) She smiled sweetly. "And you are?"

I swallowed dramatically and spoke. "I'm Chloe Saunders and this is Derek Souza."

Amanda nodded. "And you are…"

I didn't understand what she meant and Derek obviously didn't either so we just kind of sat there staring at her blankly.

Destiny interrupted. "Sorry. Amanda is very," she grimaced "direct. What she means to say is hi welcome to SS. We would like to all be friends how is your day going something along that line."

Amanda rolls her eyes. "Yeah whatever. But what are you?"

I finally understood. "Oh. I'm a necromancer and Derek is a um astral projector." Derek glanced sideways at me and nodded. As far as anyone knew in the supernatural world, werewolves didn't exist. So we thought it would be best to keep it that way.

Amanda nodded. "Coolzies. I'm a half demon, Destiny is a wiccan, and Gabby is a witch."

"You know Amanda, we have mouths. We can speak for ourselves," Gabby said slowly.

"Wait, what is a wiccan?" I interrupted.

Amanda replied, "It's not a real witch. Like, they don't have any witch ancestors they are just mortal and practice witchcraft."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, I know it is pretty lame right?"

"Hey!" exclaimed Destiny.

"What? Oh I was just kidding chill."

"Whatever. I'm going back to my room," Destiny said and Gabby nodded in agreement.

Amanda shrugged. "I guess I will come too. Nice meeting you guys though. Ttyl!"

The 3 girls ran off and we just kind of sat there for a minute trying to discern everything that just happened.

Derek finally spoke. "Well I think this is probably the most interesting day ever." I nodded in agreement. "Why don't we head back to our rooms and get some sleep. We're probably going to need it."

"Yeah," I agreed and stood up. He followed me back up stairs and we walked towards our separate rooms. Then I remembered I had forgotten my necklace in the bathroom. I had taken it off when I was changing and forgot to put it back on. Derek was already halfway to his room and it wasn't like I needed protection. We were in the safest place we could be, or so we had been told. I decided to run to the bathroom really quick and grab my necklace.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I heard faint voices. They sounded familiar and I was curious so I followed them to the big room with the pews. I peeked inside and noticed that Destiny, Amanda, and Gabby were arguing about something. I managed to get bits and pieces but I still wasn't close enough.

"...need to leave tonight! If we stay any longer we'll be next!" Amanda exclaimed.

"But we can't be for certain that this school or whatever it is is dangerous."

"Yes we can! You and Gabby and I all saw what was in that room and what was in that book! We need to leave before we all are next!" Amanda hissed.

Suddenly they all turned and looked in my direction. I quickly backed up and ran toward the stairs. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't stop until I got to my room and shut the door. Tori was inside and gave me a strange look. I shushed her and put my ear against the door. I heard them run past a ways and stop.

"Who was that and where did they go?" Gabby whispered.

"All the more reason we need to leave tonight!" Amanda whispered harshly.

"Fine," Destiny agreed. "Let's go. But we need a plan and…" Their voices faded as they walked back down the hallway. I slid down the door and let out a breath I had been holding. Tori stared at me wide eyed and I shook my head, mumbling something about a shower...

***Hope this makes up for the super short chapters I recently uploaded!***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Escaped**

***Kelley Armstrong owns all except additional characters and the current adventure idea.**

**Tori's POV**

Last night was beyond weird. After Simon and I had explored the upstairs and everything checked out as somewhat normal, we decided to skip dinner and head straight to bed. About an hour later, Chloe comes running in with some random people running after her. Once they left and I asked Chloe what was going on, she just waved me off and went into the tiny bathroom saying something about taking a shower.

Except there isn't a shower in our tiny little bathroom.

But she locked herself in there anyways.

Curious, about last nights events, I asked Chloe at breakfast what happened last night.

"Nothing," she muttered.

"Okay obviously it wasn't nothing," I whispered back.

"Look, it doesn't matter. it wasn't a big deal. Just drop it okay?"

"I'm not going to _just drop it._ You're insane if you think I'm going to _just drop it._"

She sighed but gave in. "I just heard some girls talking about escaping is all."

"Oh yeah, because that isn't a big deal." She shrugged. "Why were they escaping?"

"I don't know." I gave her another firm look and she sighed once more.

"They said something about a book, and what they had found and this place being dangerous I don't know are we done?"

"Why would this place be dangerous?" I wondered aloud.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Look, it was nothing. They probably were playing a game or something. Or maybe they weren't talking about here _here._ Maybe they were talking about here as in this world or something. Maybe, they're aliens," she said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't matter anyways. Come on. Let's go get ready for class. You don't want to be late on your first day of class do you?"

**Destiny's POV **

I have been in this room for approximately 4 hours and counting.

Last night was so strange. Once Amanda, Gabby, and me decided on escaping, we slipped out the back door with our backpacks. What we didn't know and didn't count on was that there would be 'guards' standing outside each set of doors. We figured they would just have an alarm system just like any other school. But _noooo. _They had to be old fashioned and have _guards_ standing guard outside of each door. Thankfully, Amanda was the first one out, then me, then Gabby. So, Amanda hit the ground running as soon as she was outside. So she made it past the guard. Well, more like guards. I made it about 100 meters before I was stabbed in the leg. Gabby didn't make it anywhere, poor girl.

Though Amanda escaped, there was one flaw in our plan. (Well actually there were many flaws but whatever) We didn't know where we would go once we escaped. You see, surrounding the school is a carnival. Surrounding the carnival is forest. Surrounding the forest is more forest and more forest and lots more forest. So Amanda would either be caught by the guards, get eaten by a bear, or die from dehydration. Those are all pretty awful ways to die. But I would choose getting eaten by a bear any day over getting caught by the guards. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to throw myself off a cliff before I was caught. And also there was no cliff nearby so that sucked.

So, long story short, Amanda got away and Gabby and I didn't. I also have no idea where Gabby is. They could have thrown her off a cliff by now. Oh wait. We don't hAVE a effing cliff.

Anyways, so after I got stabbed in the leg by a rainbow saw, (Yes, it was a rainbow saw I swear) I pretty much passed out for a couple seconds and then woke up to find them throwing me in this room.

I have had a strange day.

**Chloe's POV**

Our first class was PE which I'm pretty sure stands for A-Waste-Of-My-Time.

We went outside and walked around the school for about 30 minutes. Once again, we were not allowed to talk. There was a security person standing around the school every few feet. I counted 26.

Next class was just as boring as the first. We had English, Math, Biology, then lunch. After lunch we had an hour and a half of free time then back to classes. First class after free time was Strengthening and Conditioning which made no sense because we already had PE. Then we went to our designated home rooms. Witches went with witches, necromancers with necromancers and so on.

In our home room class we learned to to control our powers and blah blah blah. I didn't participate because of obvious reasons. I was pretty sure I would freak everyone out a bit if I raised the whole cemetery that was behind the school.

Life went on for another 3 weeks. Same exact schedule everyday. Wake up, get ready, breakfast, English, Math, Biology, Lunch, Free time, Strengthening and Conditioning, Home room, dinner, bed. Wake up, get ready, breakfast, English, Math, Biology, Lunch, Free time, Strengthening and Conditioning, Home room, dinner, bed.

Mr. B didn't call, didn't come back. We were truly and completely alone.

The only thing that was a little strange was that Amanda was gone. She just kind of disappeared. Gabby and Destiny were still here but they acted strange. They didn't talk to each other anymore and they didn't talk to anyone else either. They just kind of went through the motions.

Everything was completely normal until 2 days later when I found a dead body in the bathroom.

*** Sorry this chapter is a little boring! Just trying to get things going and set the plot up! Hopefully the next chapter will have much more action!***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - ****The Book of Umbrae**

***Kelley Armstrong owns all except additional characters and current plot idea.**

**Gabby's POV**

When I was a kid, I had loved the idea of vampires, werewolves, witches, and faeries. My mother had harshly told me that all of those things were nonsense and garbage. She told me to stay away from anyone or anything that talked about those things because someday it would get me in a lot of trouble. Right about now I was wishing I had listened to her and stayed away from witchcraft. If I had, I wouldn't be in this situation.

Looking around me I noticed I was in a small room with a bed, a mirror, two locked doors, and a locked window that was about 50 feet off the ground. I was trapped.

About five hours later the headmistresses unlocked the door and walked inside holding a book, the exact book that Destiny, Amanda, and I had seen a room very similar to this, except in that room there had been blood on the walls and on the mirror and a dead girl lying in the bed.

Closing the door, Headmistresses Carolina smiled sweetly as I sat up on the bed nervously.

"Hi Gabby. I'm Headmistresses Carolina as you probably already know. You're probably very scared and confused right now so I'm going to try and explain what is going on. Can you be super calm for me?" she asked as if I were 2. Which I'm not. I'm 14 thank you very much.

Even though I was really annoyed I nodded cautiously.

"Okay. So I'm guessing the reason you tried to escape was because of what you saw in a room very similar to this. Well I want you to rest assured that that girl you saw was not dead. She is very much alive and we did not harm her. She had somehow escaped and our guards found her in the woods bleeding to death. We brought her back to SS and made her all better. Now, I'm going to let you go back to school on one condition. I need you to sign this contract that states that you will never try to leave again, and if you do you will be expelled. That's it, okay? Can you please sign it so everything can go back to normal?"

I looked at her strangely and tilted my head. "Um, okay…" I said taking the pen and paper from her and found the spot that said 'sign here.' I did as I was told and signed on the dotted line and handed the contract back to the headmistress with a tight smile. "Is that all? Can I go back to school now?"

The headmistress smiled and opened the door, revealing two guards who walked in and toward me. "Not quite, my dear." The guards grabbed my shoulders and laid me on the bed, pinning me in place. "What? What are you doing?" I shrieked.

Headmistress Carolina shrugged and sat on the bed beside my waist and looked me in the eye. "You signed my contract that says I can experiment on you. Thank you by the way. And that is what this book is for," she said holding up a book that said _The Book of Umbrae _on the leather cover. Opening the book, she found what she was looking for and started reciting some weird words that I didn't understand.

"Stop! You can't do this! Stop it!" I cried.

"Et lucem tenebras , et tenebras lucem  
Let hanc entitatem in hoc, vita"

A loud shriek pierced the air and my head snapped back. At first I was choking but then everything was black and it was over.


End file.
